Devourer/Vampire Army Rush
This Deck is a modified variation of another deck i saw on wiki and found usefull. I made a few minor, but important changes that make this deck a great level 3 grinder (about 80-90% win rate) which also gives elemental mastery (70-80% of the time if the cards are played right). Deck The deck consists of 40 cards, and is pretty easy to build. If choose darkness as a starter element, you will only need about 500 gold to modify it. *Mark of Aether *12x Obsidian Pillar *6x Devourer *6x Minor Vampire *2x Steal + Dusk Mantle **or 3x Steal *2x Nightfall *7x Aether Pillar *4x Fractal This deck's main goal is to be able to complitly drain your opponent of any incoming quanta, by using "fractal" card on one of your "devourers" within the first 3-7 rounds and getting them out on the field. The great part is, if it becomes too late to drain the opponent of quanta, you could always use "fractal" on a vampire and drain the opponent of all its life. Either option gives you a good chance of winning + getting elemental mastery vs. level 3 opponents and some Top 50 players. If you manage to pull out nightfall or steal a shield, your odds of both significantly improve. Weaknesses *Otyugh *rainbow decks *many time and or earth PVP builds *novas can also be a nuisance AnuErebus' Alternate Version. An alternate version I personally found useful goes as follows. Mark of Aether 12x Obsidian Pillar 6x Devourer 1x Dusk Mantle 3x Steal 2x Nightfall 6x Minor Vampire 5x Aether Pillar 4x Fractal 1x Vampire Stilleto (If you have it it's a cheaper and more powerful vampire which makes it a great addition to this deck. This deck comes mostly from my expirience in pvp in which I get a very high chance of sucess against almost any deck. I win around 80% of my games with this deck and a fair number of them are elemental mastery wins which makes for some nice profit. This deck has even worked against some players with fully upgraded decks. Rellik117's Modification ? |Obsidian Pillar Import Code:? 5uk 5uk 5uk 5uk 5uk 5uk 5um 5um 5um 5uo 5up 5up 5us 5us 5ut 5ut 622 7t4 7t4 7t4 7t4 7t4 7t4 7ta 7ta 7td 7td 7td 7td 80i 8pu *11x Obsidian Pillars *3x Devourers *1x Dusk Mantle *2x Steals *2x Drain Life *2x Nightfalls *6x Minor Vampires *3x Fractals Note: Upgrades Recomended for all cards except 2 Minor Vampires, just in case you are short on Quantum. I think this modification is better because it reduces the number of cards by removing the Aether pillars, reducing the number of Devourers, Fractals, and Obsidian Pillars. ? I added Drains to get rid of annoying cards like Otyoughs and most fire monsters. ? Gravity Shields are your best friend when stealing, as they take out strong enemies like dragons without using Drains. ? No Aether Pillars seems bad, but by the time you are really ready to use Fractal, it has been about 8-10 turns, which is when Fractal is ready. ? If truely necissary, you can steal Pillars if they have any, but should really be saved for Weapons and Shields. Pros: *Smaller Deck *Faster Monster Summoning *No Aether Pillars to get in the way *Drains to Remove small annoying monsters *Less Devourers to get in the way, as you want to Fractal Dev's once, Vamp's twice (Dev's only if absolutely needed) *19/20 wins lvl3 *16/20 wins lvl4 Cons: *Longer time until Fractals are ready *Too many monsters at start can lead to slow start *Prone to Rain of Fire's (Edited by galleigo - Changed 1 Drain Life to Minor Vampire. Comments I have used the deck on the top for a long time, and made another version of it: Obsidian Pillar(Tower) x10 Devourer(Pest) x5 Steal(Improved Steal) x2 Nightfall(Eclipse) x2 Minor Vampire(Vampire) x5 Aether Pillar(Tower) x3 Fractal x3 Mark of Aether Import code(Unupgraded): 5uk 5uk 5uk 5uk 5uk 5uk 5uk 5uk 5uk 5uk 5um 5um 5um 5um 5um 5up 5up 5uq 5uq 5ut 5ut 5ut 5ut 5ut 61o 61o 61o 622 622 622 8pu Import code(Fully Upgraded): 7t4 7t4 7t4 7t4 7t4 7t4 7t4 7t4 7t4 7t4 7t6 7t6 7t6 7t6 7t6 7t9 7t9 7ta 7ta 7td 7td 7td 7td 7td 808 808 808 80i 80i 80i 8pu I started to used this deck when I didn't upgrade any of them, but upgraded is better. I removed all the creature controls and the shield, only left 2 Steals in case. Because with Fractal/Devourer or Fractal/Vampire, you don't really need to kill his creatures. Even the Dune Scorps, I won him(Elder) with 36 neurotoxin once. If you really want to upgrade it, upgrade the Obsidian Pillars first because you might draw only one Pillar or even none. So if you can draw one tower, you can put a Devourer in next turn to help you gain quanta. And I suggest Devourers next, because with 5 health(Nightfall/Eclipse) you can overcome many attacks s.l. otyuphs. The strategy is similar, but remember to keep at least 1 Vampire in hand so that your opponent won't kill it. Sometimes I can't Fractal the Vampire because I didn't keep it. -by m4409